¡Hora de estudiar!
by Sheryl Y
Summary: Rin necesita ayuda para estudiar algo y es … ¡Urgente!


Rin solo deseaba dormir. Acababa de llegar de una larga noche de sábado divirtiéndose en la fiesta de cumpleaños su amiga Gumi. Habían ido todas sus amigas y amigos, excepto su mejor amiga Miku, que dio la excusa de tener que estudiar. La verdad, Rin no terminaba de tragarse esa excusa, por lo que planteó una teoría: Miku había empezado a salir en secreto con el capitán del equipo de Béisbol, Kaito Shion, y prefirió faltar a el cumpleaños número 17 de una de sus mejores amigas solo para verse con él. Rin sabía desde hace ya un tiempo que su mejor amiga había estado saliendo "casualmente" con el peliazul, pero no tenían nada serio. Se alegraba por ella, pero igual le parecía muy desconsiderado el haber faltado a un cumpleaños por una razón tan egoísta -según ella-.

Perezosamente llegó hasta el borde de su cama, se sentó, lanzo los zapatos porquiensabedonde y se hecho a dormir como si no lo hubiera hecho en 2 días.

Su sueño se vio interrumpido cuando comenzó a escuchar tedioso y constante chillido de su celular. Estiro un brazo a la mesita de luz dispuesta a mirar porque el pequeño aparato no paraba de sonar. Al abrir la tapita de su móvil alcanzo a ver distraídamente la hora. Las 20,05 hs. Volvio a pensar:¿Las 20,05 hs.? ¡Las 20,30 05! ¿Había dormido el día!

Tan rápida como nunca había sido, salió corriendo de su cama tirando todo a su paso. ¡Necesitaba hacer su tarea para el lunes! Y sabía que era mucha, porque los profesores -seres sin vida social, según ella- parecían pensar que los fines de semana -al igual que las vacaciones- eran solo para hacer más tarea de lo normal.

Luego de ducharse, y a punto de comenzar con su tarea de Historia recordó que su celular había recibido un mensaje anteriormente. Al observar tal mensaje se quedó pensando en que quería decir éste.

"Rin, ¿Sabes cómo se hacer las demostraciones de teoremas? No lo tengo en mi carpeta…"

Leyó el remitente; Miku. ¿Para qué quería saber Miku algo como eso? Bueno, de todas formas, la ayudaría. Rin comenzó a escribir:

"Lo lamento, Miku, no entiendo ese tema. ¿Para qué lo necesitas saber?"

Releyó el mensaje una vez más y lo envió. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que reciba una respuesta.

"Para la prueba final de Matemática"

Al leer la respuesta a Rin casi le da un infarto. ¡Se había olvidado que ese dichoso exámen era el día siguiente! ¡No podía creer que se hubiera olvidado!

En un estado de desesperación decidió hacer lo único razonable que se le vino a la mente primero: Llamar a Len. Él era su novio desde ya hace unos meses, y además de ser considerado uno de los chicos más lindos de todo el colegio junto a Kaito, era el cerebrito de su clase. Él sería su salvación.

Llamó a Len y espero dos tonos antes de que le contesten del otro lado de la linea.

-Hola Rinny, ¿Cómo andas?

-¡Len! ¿Puedo ir a tu casa para que me expliques algo ahora?- Preguntó casi gritando a la vez que remarcaba la última palabra.

-¿Eeh? ¿Ahora?

-Si, por favor Lenny- Usó una voz suplicante que sabía que Len no resistía. Escuchó un suspiro.

-Si, supongo que esta bien…

-¡Gracias amor!

Colgó y más rápido que cuando se había levantado se preparó y salió a la casa de Len, no sin antes olvidarse de hacer una notita por si su mamá regresaba justo en esos momentos en que ella no estaba.

Al llegar tocó insistentemente el timbre hasta que escucho unos pasos dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-¡Ya voy!

Al abrir la puerta Len se encontró con su desesperada novia esperando a entrar. Se hizo a un lado y ella ingresó al calido hogar. Sin decir una palabra Rin ya se había acomodado en el salón principal acomodando su libros sobre un escritorio. Él no tuvo más opción que sentarse a su lado para comenzar a explicarle lo que necesitaba.

-Bien, Rin. ¿Qué necesitas saber?

-Todo esto- Dijo ella a la vez que le mostraba una larga pila de hojas. Debía haber unas 50 como mínimo.

-Bueno, empecemos- Len agarró la primera hoja y le dio una leída rápida. Era un tema sencillo: Demostraciones de teoremas.- Vamos a comenzar con el teorema de Pitágoras, el más sencillo para mi- Rin asintió.

-El teorema de Pitágoras establece que en todo triángulo rectángulo, el cuadrado de la hipotenusa que es el lado de mayor longitud del triángulo rectángulo, es igual a la suma de los cuadrados de los catetos que son los dos lados menores del triángulo. Por lo tanto si un triángulo rectángulo tiene catetos de longitudes A y B, y la medida de la hipotenusa es C, se establece que C² = A² + B² . ¿Entiendes Rin?

-No.

-¿Qué es lo que no entiendes?

- Todo.

-¿Qué haces mientras los profesores explican algún tema? Porque para no saber nada…

-¡Me cuestan las matemáticas! Además, es tu culpa. Si no te lo pasaras distrayéndome siempre yo sabría algo- Reprochó la rubia con haciendo un adorable puchero mientras señalaba a su novio con el dedo índice- ¡Hazte cargo de tus responsabilidades!

- Esta bien, tengo un poco de la culpa de eso. Te vuelvo a explicar, como dije el teorema de Pitágoras tiene una hipotenusa, que es el lado más largo, y dos catetos que son los lados más chicos. Si la hipotenusa es…

- Tengo sed- Interrumpió Rin- ¿Me podrías traer un vaso con agua?

-Claro, enseguida te lo traigo.

El rubio se paro y se dirigió a la cocina. Una vez allí sirvió agua en un vaso, y regreso a la sala. Se lo entrego a su novia, y ella comenzó a beberlo. Miró la hora, las 21,45. Se tendrían que apresurar si Rin quería aprender todo el contenido de sus hojas.

-¿En dónde íbamos? Ah, cierto. Si la hipotenusa es C, y los catetos son…

Un sonido interrumpió la explicación del ojiazul. Era el estómago de la chica que sonaba reclamándole comida inmediatamente. Rin sonrió disculpándose, y pretendió seguir escuchando la explicación, pero lamentablemente fue interrumpida nuevamente por su estómago. Tenía que comer algo.

Len llamó a una tienda para que les trajeran una pizza. Llegaría en 20 minutos. Mientras esperaban la llegada de su cena, decidieron charlar, ya que no era conveniente estudiar con hambre.

Luego de que llegue la pizza, y de que esta se acabe, decidieron seguir con el estudio.

-Quedamos en el teorema de Pitágoras tiene una hipotenusa, y dos catetos. Si decimos que la hipotenusa es C y los catetos son A y B, entonces la fórmula es…

La explicación parecía nunca terminar, por lo que la rubia se canso de escuchar y decidió hacer callar a su acompañante. Y... ¿Qué mejor forma de hacerlo callar con un beso? Rin posiciono sus brazos en el cuello de su pareja y se acerco rápidamente a sus labios. Los capturo dándole un beso apasionado y tierno, un beso que solo ella le podía dar. Len, ante tan repentino y agradable acto, agarro a su novia de la cintura. Comenzó a deslizar lentamente sus manos por las suaves pero tentadoras curvas de la chica, y las fue subiendo poco a poco hasta llegar a la altura de los pechos, donde cambió la posición y dirigió sus manos a la espalda de ella.

Rin intentó resistir, pero no pudo y comenzó a gemir en un tono muy bajo, que fue aumentando a medida que aumentaban las caricias que sentía por su cuerpo.

Recordó que no había aprendido nada para el examen, pero se olvido tan rápido como Len se fue deshaciendo de sus ropas.

* * *

Al otro día, al llegar la hora del examen todos estaban desesperados, todos menos Rin y Len. Miku al ver a su amiga tan relajada se acerco a pregúntale el porque de eso.

-Verás Miku, ayer me junte con Len para estudiar.

-¡Genial! ¿Entonces sabes todos los temas, no? ¿Me puedes explicar algo?

-Lo lamento- Se disculpó la rubia- No me se nada.

-¿Entonces que hicieron cuando se juntaron?- Preguntó curiosa la peliaqua.

Rin sonrió picadamente recordando lo que había pasado la noche anterior a la hora de estudiar- Estudiar no.

Miku quedo pensativa mientras veía a su amiga irse, cuando comprendió el significado de esas palabras recién dichas, solo pudo sonrojarse de la vergüenza.

* * *

Esta idea se me ocurrió porque tengo que estudiar para dentro de 2 días, y es una integradora. Por suerte no es de matemática...

Espero les haya gustado, no estaba muy inspirada y siento que no está muy bien escrito, pero quiero mejorar como esritora y para eso necesito su opinión.

Dentro de dos semanas empiezan las vacaciones! ( En Argentina) Bueno, capas 3 semanas, porque no tengo faltas y no me quiero quedar aplazada. El punto es que cuando este de vacaciones escribiré más.

Dejen Reviewss!


End file.
